Destiny: Rewritten
by himitsutenshi
Summary: S/U. Usagi decides to take her destiny into her own hands, after learning the shocking truth of what really happened during the Silver Millenium. *Chapter 1 now up*
1. Prologue

Destiny: Rewritten   
  
By: Iron Mouse 

  
  
_~^~Konnichiwa minna! School has started again, which means I have plently of time to work on a new fanfiction. As odd as is sounds...it's true. When I'm bored and have nothing to do in class, I start writing. And the result is a good (I hope) story, focused on my favorite couple: Usagi and Seiya. Mamoru fans, stay out. I do not appreciate flames from people who say that Mamoru and Usagi are meant to be together. In the manga, I would wholeheartedly agree, but in the anime....Seiya and Usagi all the way!! Umm...thats all I have left to say....oh yeah...make sure to review! Ja, minna!~^~_   
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤   
  
Changes. Everything changes. But not me. I wasn't supposed to change. I had a destiny. I had already seen my future, and liked it. Not once, did it ever occur to me that what I had seen was not meant to be. A fluke in the time/space line. Somewhere, my perfect, happy timeline got messed up.   
  
The senshi don't know about it...well, except for Pluto. I put on an act. Everyone knows me as Tsukino Usagi, the carefree, happy girl who wears her emotions on her sleeve. But those emotions are no longer real. They are mearly there to keep my friends blissfully ignorant. And I am no longer carefree and happy. Tsukino Usagi is slowly fading, to make way for my true self, Serenity-hime.   
  
You must be confused. Let me explain. You see, everytime I use the ginzuishiro_(~correct me on spelling here....I wasn't sure if I was right~)_, new memories of my past life are awoken inside of me. One year ago, today, I fought Chaos. I used the ginzuishiro more that day than I had ever done before. I remembered everything about the Silver Millenium. There are things about it that is different than minna thought it was. Even Pluto thought it was different.   
  
All this knowledge creates a burden to me. But I can't bear to tell the senshi about their true past life. They are all so happy right now. They will know, someday. I can already feel it, the time is coming. The time when I will no longer have to share this burden. The time for the true me to emerge. The time for me to become the queen.   
  
Which means I'm running out of time. I need to find my king. Mamoru-san isn't my true king. He was never intended to me. He doesn't know this, of course. I don't know how to tell him without breaking his heart. Contrary to what minna believes, we were never lovers in the Silver Millenium. We were best friends pretending to be.   
  
It was done to fool everybody. You see, Endymion was deeply in love with Kakyuu, the princess of Kinmoku-sei. But, the Queens of both Kinmoku and Earth did not get along, so therefore Endymion's and Kakyuu's love was forbidden. I, Serenity-hime, had fallen for the head knight of Kinmoku, Kou Seiya. But marriage to someone outside the Moon Alliance, let alone outside of our Solar Sytem, was highly forbidden for the only heir to the throne. And on top of that, Seiya and Kakyuu had an arranged marriage planned to one another.   
  
Put two and two together. Endymion and I pretended to be lovers. We'd go out together, for a "date", and meet Seiya and Kakyuu, who were also pretending to be on a "date". I would go off with Seiya, Endymion wuld go off with Kakyuu, and we'd all meet back a couple hours later. The plan worked brilliantly, until Ten'ou Haruka - Sailor Uranus - discovered me and Seiya kissing in a meadow one day. Thats why she has never liked Seiya. She believes that he "stole" the Tsuki-hime from Endymion.   
  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu were there that fateful day when Mettalica attacked. Seiya's last wish before he died was that if he was reborn, he wanted to be better suited to protect his true princess...me. Thats why he was reborn as a sailor senshi, as Sailor StarFighter.   
  
But alas, once again I have lost my one true love. He went back to Kinmoku, heartbroken, because I was too naïve to realize my feelings for him. But I must find him. Without Seiya, my life has no meaning, and my reign as queen would be lonely. I have just decided. I will leave tomorrow, to find him. I will take a few senshi along with me. It's time to take destiny into my own hands. The senshi think my destiny's already been written, after all, they too have "seen" the future. But I will rewrite my destiny, one word at a time...   
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~   
  
_ So did you like it? It was only the prolouge. Chapter one is already on it's way, I'm almost done writing it. Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon, I never will, but I sure wish I did. This story is 100% mine though. Any similarities to another story is purely by coincidence...blah blah blah all that good stuff.... Well, Ja, minna~ _   
  



	2. Chuu!

Destiny: Rewritten   
Chapter 1   
  
By: Iron Mouse 

  
  
~^~ It's time for chapter 1!! It'll be written a tad differently than the prologue, and there will definitely be more action in this one. Oh! And I hope these paragraphs aren't too big...they're a little longer than the last ones, but I just couldn't find any other way to group these sections. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, never will...but this story plot is 100% mine!~^~   
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~   
  
I decided I would only take a few senshi with me on my mission, plus Mamoru. In the morning I went over to Mamoru's apartment. Looking down the hall to make sure no one was watching, I transformed before entering his apartment. I wanted to be taken seriously. "Mamoru?" I called after I had let myself in. Mamoru came out of the kitchen. "Usako? What is it?" he said, confused. It was still pretty early in the morning. "Mamoru, I need you to come with me," I said. "Usako...what do you mean?" That's when he noticed my fu'ku. He became serious at once. "What's wrong? Are the other senshi in danger?" I smiled slightly. "Iie, it's not that," Mamoru relaxed a little, "I need to find the Starlights, it's urgent. Also, I need to locate Sailor Galaxia." I had added that last part to put Mamoru at ease. For some reason, he always got really touchy around the topic of Seiya. In reality, I had no plans of locating her anytime soon. Indeed, I did want to find her; I wanted to make sure she was okay. I even have hopes of creating an alliance with her, but it wasn't urgent. In fact, it could wait until after I become queen. But what they don't know can't hurt them, ne? Mamoru nodded, and then transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. "I'll be back with others," I said, before leaving.   
  
The next stop was Ami's house. I would need her brains on this mission. Since her mother was home, I was forced to detransform before entering. But Ami always takes me seriously, so I wasn't too worried. "Ami-chan?" I said, upon entering her room. "Hai?" she responded, questionably. "Ami-chan, I need you to come with me," I said quickly. Ami looked a little confused, "Go where, Usagi-chan?" "I need to go to Kinmokusei. I need to find the Starlights," I blurted out. Ami looked grave, and nodded, "I take it that this is pretty important?" I nodded, "I can't explain right now. But please transform and go over to Mamoru-san's apartment," I mentally slapped myself after saying that. I was supposes to call him "Mamo-chan" in front of everyone. It's a slip-up I don't make very often, but everyone always notices. Ami didn't say anything, so I continued, "I am going to get two more senshi to come along with us. The others can stay and protect the Earth." Again, Ami nodded. She pulled out her henshin wand. "Makyurii Kurisutaru Pawaa....Makii Uppu!" She yelled. Then she turned and jumped out the window. I simply walked downstairs and let myself out through the front door. It was much simpler.   
  
My next stop was to the house of the goddess of love. I wasn't quite sure why I was bringing her, I knew things about her past with Yaten that I **know** she doesn't remember. The last thing I need is for myself to be responsible for Minako's broken heart. But I won't say anymore about that; the time is not yet right. I gave Minako a speech similar to Ami's. She was ecstatic when I told her that I needed to go find the Starlights. "Don't worry, the Goddess of Love will be on your side for this mission," she said, with a wink, before transforming and leaving for Mamoru's. It makes me wonder if she knows more than I thought she did.   
  
Finally, I had reached my last destination. I need Setsuna on this mission. I need someone I can talk to and confide in. I rang the bell at the vast house of the Outer Senshi. Haruka answered the door. "Hello, Koneko-chan," she said, as she let me inside. "Please, I need to speak with Setsuna-san," I said. I must have had a tone of worry in my voice, because Haruka responded, "Relax, Koneko-chan, she's in here," and led me into the room where Setsuna was sitting. She looked like she was expecting me. But, then again, Setsuna **is** the Keeper of Time, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew. "It's time to go to Kinmokusei," was all I said. Setsuna smiled briefly, and then stood up.   
  
That's when Haruka's lovely temper flared. "NANI?? You're going THERE?? Why on earth would you go see those bakas?" "Haruka-san," I said, pleadingly, "It's important that I go see the Starlights immediately. I'm sorry that I can't explain it to you right now, but I promise everything will be fine." Haruka growled, "As one of your protectors, I cannot allow you to leave the protection of your senshi and this planet. What if something happened to you? I don't trust those people." "You trusted them just fine before," I pointed out, rather coldly. Just as coldly, Haruka responded, "I left you in their temporary care. I had faith in you then, I believed that you would find a way to save Earth, even if you couldn't save us. Besides, that was when they had nothing else to fight for. Now they have their princess and their planet to fight for." "Are you saying you have no faith in me now?" A steely look came into my eye. Haruka backed off a little, "And I'm sorry, but you cannot forbid me from going. As your princess, you are to respect my wishes and do as I say. You are to advise me, yes, but not 'allow' or 'disallow' me from doing anything I please." I was shocked at myself, as soon as I said that. I have NEVER used my position as princess to get my way like that before. Up until recently, I would never have even imagined myself going up in a verbal fight against Haruka. Haruka bowed slightly, "As you wish, _your highness_, but I am coming along with you, and I'm afraid nothing you can do will stop me. I have a duty to protect my princess." I nodded curtly, before saying, "Very well, transform, and we shall be on our way." In a matter of seconds, Uranus, Pluto (who had been standing quietly, listening to our argument), and I were on our way to Mamoru's apartment.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus were all waiting for us when we got there. "I thought you said you were only bringing two other senshi along," said Mercury. "I was, but Haruka-san decided that she wanted to protect me, and I couldn't talk her out of it,' I responded. The others nodded, understandably. After all, we have all known her for 4 years now. "Have you even notified the other senshi of our disappearance?" asked Tuxedo Kamen, seriously. "No reason to," I said, "If I would have told them, they would have all wanted to come along too. And if that happened, who would be left to protect our world?" The other senshi just stared at me. I could see that Mercury was about to say something in reply, but before she could, I spoke again, "I did, however, leave a note beside Rei-chan's bed. It simply tells that I have taken a few senshi on a short trip with me, and that we will be back soon. I told her not to worry. Now can we _please_ get on with the mission?"   
  
"I have successfully mapped out a course to Kinmokusei," said Mercury, "It is a long trip that would drain our energy several times over. Therefore, I have planned trips to four different planets that are on the way." Since there was no other choice, everyone agreed. We all joined hands and yelled, "SEERAA TEREPOTU!!!" A flash of colors, then we all disappeared from Earth.   
  
About 3 hours later, we all appeared on another planet, in the courtyard of some palace. I sat down immediately, utterly exhausted. The others followed, except for Haruka. Honestly, she is _so_ stubborn, it's ridiculous. Next thing we knew, a short senshi came walking defiantly toward us. When she got within speaking distance of us she said, "I don't know who you are, but this is the royal courtyard of Queen Nezumi. Nobody except people of the queen's court are permitted in this area." I stood up, and the other senshi followed. Just as I was debating whether it would be better to appear as Serenity or Sailor Moon, the girl spoke again, "As the senshi of the Planet Chuu, Seeraa IronMousu, I have been ordered to escort you out of this palace. Follow my instructions, and nobody will get hurt."   
  
"Matte! Seeraa IronMousu!" I called, as she turned around to leave. IronMouse twisted to face me. I took a deep breath, and hoped I wasn't about to make a complete fool of myself. But I was counting on the fact that she regained her memories when she was reborn, just like my fellow senshi did. "Ai to seigi no, seeraa fu'ku bishoujo senshi, Seeraa Muun!*"   
  
IronMouse looked at me closely. Suddenly recognition dawned on her face. I was relieved. I smiled at her. But she broke down into tears, which puzzled me. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, GOMEN NASAI!!!! Galaxia... ," she said, between sobs, "Galaxia took my starseed, then she used me, and I tried to hurt people! I destroyed my own planet, killed my own queen. I couldn't control it, I knew it was wrong the whole time, but I couldn't stop myself."   
  
I looked at her kindly. I walked over to her, and gave her a reassuring hug. "Daijoubu, IronMousu," I said, "I don't blame you for anything. You fought very bravely for your planet. My fellow senshi here all died in battle with her. Now stop your crying, cheer up! What was in the past will remain in the past." I stood up (I had to bend down to reach her) and walked back over to my senshi. "My senshi and I are passing through on our way to Kinmokusei. If you could please inform your Queen Nezumi that the Princess Serenity and her court have arrived, and are simply asking for a place to stay for the night," I said. IronMouse nodded, then turned and walked away.   
  
An hour later, my senshi and I sat on a bed in one of the rooms we had been provided. All of us had detransformed, and were generally talking about our plan for the rest of the trip. "Why'd you have us stop here, Ami-chan?" asked Minako. "I remembered how TinNyanko had acted when Usagi-chan tried to heal her. So, I had assumed that the Animamates were once good senshi. Plus, if we had to stop somewhere, why not stop on a planet where we might already be known?" said Ami. Everyone agreed. "Will we be stopping on the other planets of the Animamates?" asked Haruka. "Hai," Ami confirmed.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hai?" we called. IronMouse entered, "The queen requests the presence of Princess Serenity in the throne room. If she would please follow me?" I stood up, transformed to my princess self, and followed IronMouse out the door.   
  
We walked into the throne room. I stopped in front of the queen and bowed. "Princess Serenity, of the Moon," she said. The queen looked very regal up on her throne. "I thank you very deeply for defeating the evil of chaos, and returning my senshi to me. In return for your kindness, I would like to offer the opportunity of creating an alliance between the people of Chuu and the people of Earth." "Arigato, Queen. Yes, indeed I would like to form this alliance. I have been becoming aware of a time in the near future of my planet, when I can finally awaken everyone's memories on Earth, and hopefully follow in my mother's footsteps and become queen. Alliances such as these could prove to be vital in the survival of the Neo-Silver Millennium."   
  
We worked for an hour; drawing up the papers for the alliance, having witnesses come in to verify the signings, and discussing further plans. "Serenity-hime," said the queen, "I would like you to take IronMouse with you on your mission, and then she may return to Earth with you and your senshi afterwards. I believe the experience would be good for her." I nodded, "Very well. Tell IronMouse that we will be leaving in the morning." I took my copy of the alliance, bowed to the queen, and went back to my room. I was dead tired.   
  
Back in my room, I alerted the other senshi of our added guest, and told them to be ready to leave first thing in the morning. I was becoming excited again. I had one new alliance, a new senshi, and (if no complications arise) only three days remaining until we arrive on Kinmoku, and I see my beloved Seiya once more. ¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~   
  
* translation: "For love and justice, the pretty suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon!" 


End file.
